Tiempo de traición
by Volgrand
Summary: El ministerio ha sido atacado. El arquitecto Sefardí Roa planea hacerse con el control de las primeras puertas para cambiar la historia a su antojo. El agente Loira acude rápidamente a la puerta más cercana, en una carrera contra el reloj por detener a Roa. Porque si algo tienen claro todos los agentes del ministerio, es que "El tiempo es el que es". Entrada para Tiempo de Relatos.


**9 de Enero 1942**

**350 km al oeste de Moscú.**

El invierno había llegado a Rusia.

Siendo un simple soldado luchando por el bando soviético, Miquel Loira no había podido apreciar la magnitud de los eventos que llevaron a la apresurada retirada de los alemanes del frente. Había visto a jovenes soldados nazi arriesgarse a salir a un campo abierto para robar unas botas rusas a un cadáver; los francotiradores le habían contado cómo los invasores sufrían para descongelar sus provisiones en el terrible clima. Si a todo ello se le unían los continuos asaltos a las líneas de suministro Nazi, las bajas alemanas se debían contar por las decenas de miles, si no más**.**

Miquel miró al joven soldado ruso que, como él, estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos atadas a la espalda. Mirando al suelo dio una temblorosa calada al cigarro que un alemán, compasivo, le había puesto en la boca. No había intercambiado palabra con él, no tenía ganas de hablar, y a pesar de haber pasado casi un año luchando en el frente ruso, Miquel todavía no había podido aprender más que unas pocas palabras de ese complejo idioma. ¿Y qué iban a decir, si los dos sabían que iban a morir?

El español dio una calada a su cigarro, sabiendo que sería el último.

Hacía unos minutos que habían oído los disparos a través del incesante sonido del viento junto a los soldados cargando todo aquello que podían llevar antes de retirarse. Ellos serían los últimos. Iban a dejar atrás todo lo que no fuera esencial, y los prisioneros no lo eran. La puerta del barracón se abrió dejando pasar el frío siberiano del exterior a pesar de la exigua protección que ofrecía la diminuta construcción. A pesar de las duras condiciones, de la falta de suministros y de la muerte que había acaecido sobre toda la tropa alemana, el oficial de las Schutzstaffel seguía manteniendo impoluto su traje y condecoraciones. Dio una orden y dos soldados tomaron a los prisioneros y los sacaron al exterior.

El frío arremetió contra sus cuerpos, sus chaquetas ofreciendo pobre protección del viento y la nieve. No los hicieron caminar muchos metros cuando Loira vio los cuerpos tirados en la nieve recién caída. Un soldado lo agarró por la espalda y lo arrojó violentamente al suelo, cayendo el de rodillas junto a su silencioso compañero. El ruso había dejado caer el cigarro y murmuraba una plegaria en su idioma natal con la voz temblorosa por el frío y el miedo. El oficial de las S.S. se situó tras él, y Loira no quiso mirar.

Junto a la detonación, el español notó cómo le salpicaba la sangre caliente del prisionero. El oficial se situó tras él, y Miquel Loira cerró los ojos, escupió el cigarro y pensó en su hogar. En su mujer, que aguardaba su llegada a una España en paz, en un pequeño pueblo en los pirineos. En su hijo, que estaba a punto de cumplir los seis años, y su enorme perro que siempre había sido el primero en recibirlo tras cada misión.

Su misión había sido un éxito… pero sería la última. Ya había abandonado toda esperanza, y no le daría el placer a ese puto nazi de hacerle notar su miedo.

—_Dios te salve, María, Hija de Dios Padre, llena eres de gracia; el señor es contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús._

El oficial alemán apoyó el cañón de su arma en la cabeza de Loira, pero no disparó. Quizá en un momento de misericordia permitió que ese católico terminara un último rezo antes de ir al encuentro con el creador.

—_Santa María, madre de Dios: Ruega por nosotros, pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte… —_al hacer una última pausa, el oficial armó el arma, listo para disparar—_. Amén._

—Halt, mein Sturmbannführer.

La pistola se retiró, por lo que Miquel se atrevió a mirar. Un grupo de soldados apareció, y no hizo falta fijarse en sus condecoraciones y ropajes para reconocer su origen: pelo oscuro, bajos en comparación con los alemanes, sucios y raídos. Una escuadra de la División Azul, cinco hombres. Legionarios.

—_¿Cómo se atreve a darme órdenes, sargento?_

—_Discúlpeme, señor —_respondió el sargento español en un alemán casi perfecto_—. El hombre que va a ejecutar es un criminal de guerra en mi nación; como oficial de mayor rango en esta región del frente del ejército del Generalísimo Franco, aliado incondicional de Alemania, solicito que nos sea entregado para que se le juzgue según nuestra ley._

—_Este no es territorio español, sargento. Retírese._

—_No._

El estupor entre lo alemanes fue palpable. Los dos soldados presentes alzaron las armas, preparados para empuñarlas en un segundo de ser necesario.

—_La pena por desobedecer las órdenes de un oficial de la Schutzstaffel es la muerte. Le he dado una orden: ¡Retírese!_

—_Eso no será posible, señor._

Hubo una cacofonía de armas alzadas y siendo cargadas: El oficial apuntó su pistola directamente a la cara del sargento español; los Legionarios reaccionaron al instante, apuntando con sus fusiles a los tres alemanes frente a ellos. Los soldados alemanes, aunque apuntaron sus armas también, retrocedieron dos pasos.

El rostro del sargento de la Legión no titubeó un ápice.

—Gutierrez _—_llamó sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos del oficial nazi_—. _Cuando muera está usted al mando _—_tras una respuesta afirmativa de Gutierrez, el sargento continuó hablando en alemán_—. Dispare, que yo soy el novio de la muerte._

Tras unos tensos segundos, el oficial alemán bajó la pistola. Sin que el resto de los legionarios bajaran sus armas, el sargento desató a Miquel Loira y lo hizo caminar rápidamente hacia la ventisca. A su espalda, los españoles no dejaron de apuntar a los alemanes hasta que los hubieron perdido de vista.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me rescatáis?

—Soy Eugenio Marquez, sargento de la Legión.

—Eso ya lo sabía _—_replicó Loira_—. _¿Qué vais a hacer, me lleváis para ejecutarme vosotros?

—No. Ya tendremos tiempo de matarnos entre nosotros, pero no aquí.

—¿Qué?

Eugenio hizo que los dos se detuvieran cuando un grupo de alemanes pasó cerca. Gracias a la ventisca, no los vieron.

—El Ministerio de 2019 ha sido atacado. Necesitamos a todos los agentes, agente Loira.


End file.
